Machine-to-machine (M2M) refers to technologies that allow both wireless and wired systems to communicate with other devices. An M2M system may occur in an industrial setting, such as when a M2M device on a machine monitors the level of wear on a component of the machine and autonomously communicates the status information over a network to a computer system. The computer system operator may then decide to order maintenance on the machine. An M2M system may also be used in a residential setting. For example, a home gas meter may include a device that relays information on the amount of gas consumed or whether the meter has been tampered with to a computer at the gas company office.